HARI TERINDAH
by Anni Lavender
Summary: "Sakura kau berpasangan dengan ku y" Naruto berteriak semangat tidak menyadari raut sedih dari gadis yg duduk kelang dua bangku darinya..."Naruto aku juga sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata sembari memeluk Naruto erat


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: TYPO;GAJE,ABAL,ALUR CEPAT,HANCUR BERANTAKAN,dll.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata gadis manis,cantik dan baik hati itu kini tengah menyukai Naruto teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya sih Hinata menyukai Naruto dari kalas 2junior high sampai sekarang di saat Hinata sudah kalas 3senior high. Yg di kira nya dulu hanya cinta monyet yatanya bertahan sampai sekarang.

Tapi sayang Naruto tak pernah tau perasaannya, Naruto termaksud pemuda yang tidak peka, atau pura-pura tidak peka dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang selalu di berikan Hinata , Entahlah Hinata juga tidak tau.

Karna bagi Naruto , Hinata hanya sahabat yang harus di jaga dan lindungi dari bahaya dan segala yg mengancam , tidak lebih dari itu.

Ya walaupun terkadang cara melindungi Naruto terkesan aneh bin ajaib. Naruto seperti terlalu posesif , Bolehkah Hinata bilang begitu.

Alasanya mudah saja dari awal mereka kenal dekat dan menjadi sahabat Naruto selalu melarang Hinata berbicara dengan lawan jenis terlalu dekat , paling tidak harus ada jarak 2-1meter aneh kan.

Pernah juga waktu itu hari minggu pagi , Hinata sedang asik olahraga di taman dan dia berjumpa Kiba yang sedang membawa jalan-jalan Akamaru anjing kesayangan Kiba. Mereka men ngobrol dengan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Akamaru yg begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Sampai Hinata terpekik kaget saat merasakan tangan kekar yg merangkul leher nya dari belakang dan tanpa pamit pada kiba, Hinata sudah di seret menjauh , dan teryata itu ulah Naruto. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

"Hinata...ayo kita langsung masuk kelas saja , aku tak suka di sini terlalu ramai." ucapan Naruto itu mutlak tidak boleh di bantah atau dia akan marah,dan jangan lupakan tangan Hinata yg sudah berada di genggaman hangat tangan Naruto.

Dan sekarang begini lhah sikap Naruto pada Hinata, selalu ada di samping Hinata, pergi-pulang harus bersama , makan siang juga dan selalu marah jika Hinata di dekati pemuda lain, dan kejadian ini semua bermula dari kejadian sebulan lalu di pelajaran seni.

FLASHBACK : Pelajaran seni

"Oke...Anak-anak di pelajaran x ini saya ingin kalia bernyanyi secara berpasangan" suara lembut guru Kurenai memecahkan keheningan kelas 3B pagi itu.

"Sakura-chan kau berpasangan dengan qu ya" Naruto berteriak semangat ,tidak menyadari pandangan sedih dari gadis yg duduk kelang 2 bangku darinya.

"Tidak..maaf y Naruto, aku ingin berduet dengan Sasuke-kun saja, Sasuke-kun kau mau kan?" Sakura memberi jawaban untuk Naruto sembari bertanya pada pemuda yg duduk tepat di samping pemuda yg baru saja mengajaknya.

"Hn..." hanys itu jawaban yg di terima Sakura.

"Sai kau bersama ku y" suara ceria Ino sambil menatap Sai dengan senyum manisnya , dan di balas dengan senyum palsu ala Sai.

"Garra kau bersamaku,ingat aku tidak terima penolakkan" titah Masturi selaku pacar Garra hanya mendengud geli melihat kelakua pacarnya yang kelewatan srmangay.

"Naruto-kun kau bersama ku saja" ujar Shion manis..

"Tidak..Naruto-kun bersamaku" ahh ternyata Sarra tidak mau kalah dari Shion.

"Sasuke-kun bersama ku ya"

"Kiba kau bersama ku"

"Karin aku dengan mu y". Dan suara sahut-sahutan memperebutkan teman duet pun tak ter elakan lagi.

"Hai..Hinata kau mau bersamaku" ujar Shino pelan yang duduk di belakang Hinata.

TIDAK...BRAK

Teriak kan dan pukulan keras di meja menghentikan perdebatan seketika.

Dan kelas menjadi hening tidak ada lagi yg berani memngeluarkan gadis cantik berrambut indigo itu tengah memperhatikan pemuda jabrik berkulit tan A.K.A Naruto, perasaanya saja atau memang Naruto yang berkata tidak dan melihat ke arahnya,tapi untuk apa?,dan juga seperti nys dia tidak mungkin dengar dengan suasana kelas yg tadi ribut,dan Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiranya yg mulai ngelantur.

"Siapa bilang kalian bebas memilih pasangan sendiri hah, saya yg akan menentukan pasangan kalia berdasarkan nilai pelajaran minggu kemarin" pupus sudah harapan para murid mendengar suara guru Kurenai.

"Di mulai dari yg tertinggi akan saya pasangkan dengan yg ter rendah" dan sekali lagi siswa-siswi hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka dapat berpasangan dengan yg mereka inginkan atau pun kalau tidak dengan orang yg memiliki vocal yg bagus. Dan guru Kurenai mulai menyebiutkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

"Ino dengan dengan Sakura dengan Naruto"

"Yeeeeee" teriak Naruto semangat,dan sukses mendapatkan lemparan penghapus dan bentakkan dari Kurenai karna berteriak dan memotong pembicaraannya.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli karna dia terlalu senang dapat berpasangan dengan orang yg di sukainya. Sampai pada saat guru Kurenai menyebutkan nama pasangan yg sukses membuat dadanya sulit bernafas secara norma.

"Hinata kau dengan Toneri "

"TIDAK...SENSEI HINATA DENGAN KU SAJA" Teriak Naruto spontan sambil berdiri,jagan harap dia mau melihat Hinata bersama Toneri , apalagi Naruto tau kalau Toneri menyukai Hinata.

Dan akibat kelakuanya Naruto sukses mendapatkan tatapan dengan wajah mengatakan 'kau aneh Naruto' dari deluruh penghuni kelas.

"Ck...dasar dobe" tau kan siapa yg bilang.

"Naruto kembali duduk dan keputusan tidak bisa di ubah lagi" setelah itu Kurenai melanjutkan membaca nama-nama yg aka menjadi pasangan.

"Karna sudah ada pasangan semua ayo kita ke ruang music" ujar guru Kurenai setelah 3 menit lihat lhah wajah Naruto yg kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

FLASHBACK OF

Setelah kejadia itu begini lha sikap Naruto padanya,dan jika di tanya dia hanya akan senyum 5jari dan langsung kabur dengan menggengam tangan Hinata . Seperti sekarang mereka sedang menikmati bekal buatan Hinata di bawah pohon sakura.

"Naruto-kun hari ini kau pulang duluan saja y, aku ada janji dengan Toneri-kun jadi kau tak usah menungguku selesai piket ok" suara Hibata mengalun indah di bawah pohon sakura, tapi tidak dengan Naruto ,dia serasa ada tangan yg tak kasat mata mencoba mengeluarkan jantung nya sakit sekali rasanya,dan jangan lupakan sumpit yg nyaris patah karna Naruto mencoba menahan emosi ,belum lagi dia merasa matahari tepat berada 3 jengkal di atas kepalanya. Dan juga jantung nya berdebar secara menyakitkan beda dengan debar yg biasanya menyenangkan jika bersama Hinata setahun terakhir ini.

"Tidak kau tetap pulang bersama ku" suara dingin Naruto sukses mengagetkan Hinata yg tengah asik memilih daun bawang yg ada di telur goreng nya.

"Eehh...tapi aku sudah janji dengan Toneri-kun, Naruto-kun".tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto hanya ada tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada bola mata Hinata.

"Emhh baiklah kalau begitu,nanti aku akan bilang dengan Toneri-kun." Hei dari pada Hinata melihat orang yg di sukainya marah lebih baik dia mengalah saja kan.

"Dan 1 lagi aku tidak suka kau memmanggil Toneri dengan suffik kun,Kiba dan Shino aku masih bisa terima tapi tidak dengan Toneri dan orang lainya." Huh sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu paham tapi dia mengganguk saja.

"Bagus aku suka kau yg seperi ini" ucap Naruto sembari mencium sudut bibir Hinata.

Dan Hinata hanya menggangguk lagi.

"Eehhh"pekik Hinata kaget , sepertinya dia baru sadar setelah 3 menit lewat.

"Ke...na...pa..kau..kau..menc...i..um..ku...N...aru..to'kun"suara Hinata gagap sungguh dia malu sekali.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mencium orang yg kucintai" jawab Naruto cuek.

"Boleh saja sih tapi kan kau men...Naruto kau?" Hinata tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata katanya karna sudah di dahului air mata.

"Ya aku sangat mencintaimu ,jadi Hinata mulai sekarang jagan liat cowok lain lagi karna aku tak suka,dan jadilah pacarku sekarang dan jadi ibu untuk anakqu dan jugs nenek dari cucuqu." Ucap Naruto sembari menghapus air mata Hinata setelah dia tadi memindahkan kotak bekal dari pangkuan Hinata.

"Naruto..aku juga mencintaimu"ucap Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

Sangat sangat mencintaimu.

FIN


End file.
